Resonance
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: It had all started because of that wicked tongue of his. Feudal tales revolving around a dog and his miko. Sesshoumaru/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Tittering around...I'd tell you to ignore me but that would probably defeat the point of posting this. So instead read and have fun. Will contain all the stories - from this universe - posted for the live journal community Ebony Silks.

* * *

Title: Just a Taste

Genre: Quirkyness

Universe: Canon and slightly AU-ish

Word count: 250

Rating: G

Warnings: Zip for this one. Sesshoumaru is a bit...chuckles well you'll see. Hope you like it.

**Daifuku** - a Japanese confection consisting of a small round mochi (glutinous rice cake) stuffed with sweet filling, most commonly anko, sweetened red bean paste made from azuki bean

* * *

Of course...Kagome sighed to herself, looking dejectedly at the white daifuku she had prepared with such painstaking efforts..._of course_ Inuyasha had to say something uncouth about her cooking skills. Especially after everyone had expressed his or her appreciation of the sweet dish.

Kagome had, unfortunately, fallen short in front of Inuyasha's deep rooted _'Kikyou does it better than you theme song'_.

She was - currently - waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back, from God knows where, so he could finish his brother's job.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's childish cry announced the arrival of the devil himself, ending her dark musings immediately.

"Bastard."

"Half-breed."

Passing over the reacquainting process of the brothers, this was her best chance to ask!

"Sesshoumaru-san," this delicate operation required the use of a formal suffix, "you're just in time for lunch...I was wondering if I could persuade you to try some daifuku."

"Keh. It's crap."

"For your information, I made it myself!" Inuyasha was a good friend…when he minded his language. She turned her best smile towards a distinctly bored Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru does not eat human treats…"

Kagome's face fell and Inuyasha smirked.

"But, as you said miko, I suppose that I'm just in time for lunch."

In front of a stunned audience, Sesshoumaru captured her wrist and tugged her upwards to sweep his tongue over the offering and take the sweet treat from her nerveless fingers. The hooded look in his eyes turned her knees to jelly.

"Hn. Satisfying enough, miko."

"What the fuck?"

_'Oh my…'_

**End.**

* * *

Wonder why I never posted this here. It won Fourth Place in Ebony Silks some long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

And I who wanted to post this earlier...I'm going to have to stick memos to my fridge - _must update fics!_ - next time.

* * *

Title: Doggy Day

Genre: RIM (Romance In The Making)/Slight Humor

Universe: Canon with Au-ish hints. Situated in the same universe as _Just A Taste (obviously! xD)  
_  
Word count: 1294

Rating: T

Warnings: The author is twisted. Heed and run away.

Summary: Furry and cuddly - in a twisted, vicious way that gave one nightmares if not exposed to it for long enough periods - it was a deadly combination that had Kagome's fingers twitching minutely...

* * *

"I see it, but I don't believe it." Sango whispered in her friend's ear, trying desperately not to smile from ear to ear...at least in the presence of a fuming Inuyasha who looked about ready to jump his brother.

"I never thought I'd say this," Kagome whispered - _awed_ - back, "but Sesshoumaru and Rin look absolutely adorable together. Especially Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru in dog form...complete with the fuzzy ears, swishing tail, soft fur and a _lovely, multicolored crown of flowers dangling from his snout_. Courtesy of his giggling ward who was currently being chased through the green field by a squaking Jaken.

"Is it a sin that I want to go there and pet him?" The demon slayer mused out loud, completely missing Miroku's jealous glower, and threaded her fingers through Kirara's own fur as if to dispell _temptation_.

"It would probably be a sin not to even consider it."

Furry and cuddly - in a twisted, vicious way that gave one nightmares if not exposed to it for long enough periods - it was a deadly combination that had the miko's fingers twitching minutely...

She completely, _accidentally_, bypassed Inuyasha's dark frown.

No matter that they were all sitting a few feet away from the Taiyoukai and his party, taking advantage of the shade of an old oak on a hot day, and that he could probably hear and see them all...after he had done that _terribly erotic_ to her fingers (like she was some delicious morsel! The nerve of him!), Kagome thought that she had gained rights to look at him and _not_ blush.

Besides, Sango was doing it too so there couldn't be anything wrong with wanting to snuggle into that shiny mass of canine fur like one would a comfy pillow!

She knew that her thoughts were taking a dangerous path. She knew that she couldn't, she shouldn't touch him...the mere idea was nuts! What if he decided to make a snack out of her?! Or make a necklace out of her bones because she had dared touch his _'holier than thou'_ person?

Kagome, despite her appreciation, wasn't ready to risk that happening. Even if Sesshoumaru gave her the impression of a giant, white teddy bear worth hugging to death! Even if he hadn't tried to shake the daisies off yet and looked about as docile as puppy.

Her fingers _twitched_ a second time and she buried them in the folds of her skirt just as Rin hopped - happily, how else? The child was an adorable bundle of energy! - in front of her...with yet _another_ crown of daises and tulips.

"For you, pretty lady!"

Kagome blinked. Then smiled at her nickname.

Inuyasha growled. And clenched his fist.

Kagome had a good mind to sit him if he dared say anything. That, or she could let Sesshoumaru roughen him up a bit. He was probably paying close attention to their interaction anyway.

"Thank you, Rin. These are so pretty! Did you pick them up yourself?" She giggled and inhaled deeply, revealing in the wonderful aroma of nature...and completely ignoring the slap that followed Miroku's long period - five minutes - of abstinence and Sango's shouted referrence to his true nature.

Rin nodded enthusiastically, her cute ponytail bobbing up and down wildly, and favored her with a toothy grin. "I did! Jaken-sama helped a lot. And Ah-Un too!"

The toad snorted. Kagome didn't say anything about the dragon resting on the other side of the clearing - she didn't want to make the little girl sad in any way.

"Thank you, Rin. I promise I'll wear them around my neck and never let them out of my sight."

"Really?! Thank you, Kagome-chan!"

"Keh. And you'll look very stupid while doing it."

"Shut up and **sit** down Inuyasha! No one asked you." Kagome's eyes lit with morbid humor, already accustomed to the routine they had established.

And to the crater that followed her subduing. Four years after meeting Inuyasha, she knew that if she said the word insistently enough, Inuyasha would _find_ water in no time.

"I'll wear them if I want to and when I want to. It's a very thoughtful gift. You might want to consider..."

Blink. Hadn't Sesshoumaru been...farther away just a few moments ago?

One look at a fuming Sango, an unconscious Miroku and a sleeping Shippou and Kirara told her that she was probably imagining things. _Someone_ would've heard a massive dog crawling towards them.

As if he knew her thoughts, Sesshoumaru opened half-lidded eyes to stare at her. Stare being the correct term...the young miko quickly turned back to Rin, embarrassed at being caught red-handed.

"Consider what, wench?" Inuyasha was pissed, if the twigs and dirt in his once pristine hair had anything to say. Probably didn't - Kagome thought that she'd be scared if twigs started talki...never mind.

Her expression must've given away some of the annoyance, because Inuyasha quickly crouched down on the ground just before she could...

"Sit! Consider taking manner lessons from her." She leaned down to allow the little girl to put the crown around her neck and practically fell on her face.

Now, _wait_ just a moment here! She was positive that that gnarled cherry tree had been quite a few feet ahead of the inu demon. _Positive_ dammit!

"You look pretty, Kagome-chan!"

"Bitch..."

"Sit! Thank you Rin-chan."

She had taken her eyes off of him for a few moments again and he was even closer now! And this time she had also felt small tremors from his momentary shift of position.

For the love of all things furry and cute - what was he doing?!

He was, he was...

Sesshoumaru rumbled loudly, the earth vibrating and shaking under his massive weight, and Kagome had the strangest sensation that he was laughing at her downright affronted expression. He probably had reasons too, as she had been told before that she tended to jut her lower lip outwards - in a pout - when she was angry or nervous.

Inuyasha could've cared less if fumes came out of her ears.

"You fucking bastard! What are you doing so close? Get the hell back to your side of the territory."

He was too busy swinging Tetsusaiga around - like a caveman swinging his bat. Kagome had no doubt that they shared quite a few similarities...

"Inuyasha! Don't use such vulgar language in Rin's presence."

She set her hands on her hips, eyes blue and narrowed in indignation. There hadn't even been time to shield Rin from the crude remarks because he had started full force! From the second word on!

"Keh! Can't you see that he's practically in our fucking face? Why are you defending him all of sudden?"

Not that Inuyasha _wasn't_ in her face too. Shouting the words like he had a hearing deficiency. Kagome was struggling hard enough to keep her footing - and not fall flat on her back - to have to deal with that kind of attitude from him.

She readied her most powerful weapon - the _word_ - and opened her mouth...

...just as Sesshoumaru's paw came down - brutally - and subdued his brother. A few inches from her feet.

Kagome blinked.

Sango blinked.

Miroku blinked.

Rin giggled.

Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome didn't know whether to faint in fear (he had come _this_ close to crushing her too!) or go and try to help Inuyasha. Or...perhaps thank Sesshoumaru for having actually - gasp! - come to save her from Inuyasha's big mouth?

These were definitely the strangest fifteen minutes of her life.

"You live to," Inuyasha voice came out muffled and scratchy from underneath muscle and fur, "torment me...don't you?"

Yep. Definitely the strangest day of her life.

And it wasn't even ten o'clock yet.  


* * *

This took work but it was definitely worth it. Mwahahaha!


End file.
